ps238fandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 03- The Amazing Adventures of the Uncannily Incredible Perfectly Ordinary Average Boy
Issue 3: The Amazing Adventures of the Uncannily Incredible Perfectly Ordinary Average Boy Synopsis Tyler Marlocke begins his first day of school at Excelsior Elementary. He starts his day in an above-ground classroom but is quickly told he belongs in Ms. Kyle's classroom. He tries to bargain to stay above-ground but is sent to Ms. Kyle anyway. He finds a lockervator and begrudgingly makes his way to PS238. He arrives as Prospero is receiving his above-ground hologram. Once Tyler is in his proper classroom Ms. Kyle looks up Tyler's personal file. His meta-abilities are listed as "pending". Shortly after Tyler another new student arrives. His name is Victor Von Fogg and he declares himself to be the future conqueror of earth. He butts heads with Zodon until they're both told off by Ms. Kyle. Later, Ms. Kyle goes to Principle Cranston's office to ask him about Tyler's powers. In the midst of their conversation Tyler's parents, Ultima and Sovereign Powers, teleport in to the office. They explain that their son has no powers, but they enrolled him anyway in a hope that Tyler's latent powers will reveal themselves. At snack break, Suzie Finster invites Tyler to sit with her and the other PS238 kids. However, when Tyler tells her that he's not a metahuman Suzie becomes uncomfortable and leaves Tyler sitting alone. While sitting alone, he is approached by Cecil Holmes. Cecil arranges to meet Tyler by the kickball diamond during recess to "talk". Before then, Tyler has gym class. He shows up in his parent approved uniform, a very flashy set of armor with a cape and helmet. He once again has to explain to Coach Rockslide that he is not a metahuman. Without warning, Tyler's helmet projects a holographic recording of Tyler's father threatening to speak to Coach Rockslide's superiors if he tries to exclude Tyler from the class. The students partner up for a tumbling exercise and Tyler is paired with Zodon. Zodon hurts Tyler badly during the exercise and he has to go to the infirmary. After being healed by Dr. Newby Tyler makes his way to recess. On the playground both Zodon and Victor approach Tyler and try to recruit him into their world conquering organizations. After they leave Tyler has his rendezvous with Cecil. Cecil points out kids on the playground who he thinks are part of some conspiracy. Unbeknownst to him the students Cecil points out are all PS238 students. Cecil asks Tyler to help him expose whatever conspiracy is going on at the school. Not wanting to expose PS238, Tyler pretends to have been sent to Excelsior by the government to spy on an alien takeover happening at the school. He tells him all the kids he's suspicious of are aliens. Cecil is incredibly excited and asks to be recruited into Tyler's organization. Tyler says he'll see what he can do. The PS238 staff monitors the whole conversation. That night, as Tyler is shown his new dorm room Hershel gives Tyler a gift: two decoder rings and two badges that read "Bureau of Alien Monitoring." Shortly after the PS238 staff all confer in the teacher's lounge about Tyler. Worried about his parents putting him in danger, they decide to arrange for Tyler to be tutored by the mysterious caped crusader, The Revenant. Characters Faculty * Unnamed Excelsoir Teacher * Cristina Kyle * Alfred Cranston * Vashti Imperia * Maximilian Krutz * Isadora Newby * Herschel Clay * Doctor Positron Students Others Continuity First Appareance * Tyler * Victor * Prospero's hologram * Lockervators * Cecil * B.A.M Trivia Category:Issues